Return To Azarath
by BBsevolEAR
Summary: When someone from Raven's past comes by, she has to go back to Azarath! WHO THE HELL IS CROW! Why she's becoming Queen! Will Beastboy ever ask her out! WHAT ELSE WILL HAPPEN IN AZARATH! SOME CHAPTERS CONTAIN CURSING! LOTS OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It was like any other night, in the Titans Tower. Everyone was sleeping peacefully in their respected rooms. That is until one Titan got up abruptly. She was panting and sweating like hell. She looked around her dark room, to make sure she was still there. That's right…the titan is Raven. That was the second time she woke up because of the same dream. She looked around again to make sure, then went back to sleep. You see the dream was about...well, why tell you when I can show you (metaphorically).

**Raven's Dream**

She was woken up in the middle of a forest, by a pebble being thrown at her head. Another one hit her, she looked towards the person throwing them and saw a young man with short dark blue hair (looks purple), purple eyes, about 5'2", a tiny bit muscular, and he was smiling at her.

Raven slowly got to her feet and looked around. She noticed the tip of a palace behind her, and a trail that leaded toward the palace, she recoginzed it as Azarath. Raven looked at the boy and asked: "Who are you?" The boy smiled, looked her in the eyes, and said: "Why Rachel, I know we've been gone several years, and haven't seen each longer, but you honestly forgot what I looked like, and our play area."

Raven looked shocked then slowly spoke: " K-Kevin, is it really you?"

His only response was a smile, a nod, and he revealed half of a small red rock from his back. Raven held back tears of joy, and slowly walked toward Kevin with a smile that reached her ears. They hugged for what seemed like hours until Kevin said: " Raven, listen to me closely, when you wake up you must…..

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

Raven woke up, looked at her alarm clock then got ready to go to the Common Room.


	2. A Familiar Visitor

This happened 2 years after the "Things Change" episode. ALL TITANS HAVE HIT PUBERTY BUT, BEASTBOY (HIS VOICE SQUEAKS AT TIMES).

Robin, Starfire & Raven: 19 years old

Beast Boy: 18 years old

Cyborg: 20 years old

Also, if you see words in these **, that means it's telepathy.

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day for the Titans. There has been no crime for the past 2 days, so they were doing their daily morning routine. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Robin was reading the newspaper and Starfire was feeding Silkie. Raven was reading on the couch next to Cyborg and Beast Boy, but she wasn't really reading, she was thinking about the dreams she had the night before. Raven: "Is Azarath even truly destroyed? I wonder if Crow really is alive, or have I finally..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a groan. "Dude! You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can, you little grass stain!" came the reply."But how did you do that?" "Tut tut tut BB, I'm the master of games, I know everything. Now to beat your little green butt again!" Cyborg said as he turned his attention back to the screen and shrieked. The titans looked at the screen to see a boy appear on it. Raven stared. Suddenly a white light appeared from the TV and came in front of Raven. The light spun around to reveal a boy.

He looked the same age as the titans. He had the same height and body as Aqualad. Almost the same hair as well as his black hair was pulled in a small ponytail. He had deep blue eyes and his skin was a little white. He wore a strange outfit which almost resembled Raven's. His cloak was black as well as his top. He had black trousers too. "Hey Rae-Rae, long time no see!" the boy said. The titans stared at Raven and the boy."You sure know how to make an appearance," Raven replied, almost sarcastically."Ah.. I still have my touch," the boy replied, smiling."So what you doing here?" Raven asked, standing up. The boy pouted at her."Why to see you, obviously. Not even aloud to do that?" "You seem a little grumpier than the last time I saw you," Raven replied, folding her arms."Well it doesn't have anything to do with you running away from home, that's for sure," the boy said sarcastically. Raven immediately went up to the boy and hugged him. The titans' eyes were perfect circles."I've missed you, Shadow." she said. He pulled away from the hug.

"Ditto, but why you run off?" he asked.

"You know..." Raven said.

" *because of Crow* The whole You Are To Destroy The Earth saga?" Shadow asked."Yeah.." Raven replied. Her eyes started to show a tint of gray (Timid) in them, as she said this. "And the prince.." Shadow was about to continue but Raven had put her hand on his mouth. She gave him a glare which meant Shut It Or You're Dead. A sweat drop escaped him. Robin walked up to the two, questioningly."I take it you two know each other?" he asked."Yup, she's my lil princess," the boy replied putting his arm around Raven's shoulder."Are you two a thing?" Cyborg asked."NO!" Raven shrieked. Shadow pretended to be deafened."No, we're not, but we're very close, I can't help it if I love this girl," Shadow grinned."Oh shut it _brother_," Raven said (though Timid was drowning in tears at the mention of brother in Nevermore)."Brother?" the titans shouted in unison.

"Friend, am I to believe that you and this stranger are related?" Starfire asked, floating towards Raven."No, we're not related, we just happened to be best friends back on Azarath," Shadow continued."Are," Raven corrected him, as she dug her elbow into his ribs."Oww…Yeah, still am, Princess," the boy replied, smirking at her. Raven just glared at him. "So you two are just really good friends?" Beast Boy asked, with a sigh of relief."Yup, really good. We love each other, but as in brother-sister relationship," Shadow explained then smirked at him. "You have your eye on her?" he asked. Beast Boy was trying to hide a blush as he looked at Shadow."No," he responded."So Rae, I know you ran away, but hanging with a bunch of guys who won't even ask you out is stupid," the boy said as he placed his finger under her chin, lifting her face up. The others looked at him questioningly. "She was pretty popular back home, she had boys clinging on to her every day," he said as he grinned at the boys and Starfire.

Raven sent this telepathically to Shadow: " Yeah, but most of the guys didn't even know I was alive until _we_ (Crow, Raven, Arella) were royalty." Shadow rolled his eyes while smirking.

"Now Raven, introduce me to your little friends here," he said. Robin walked further up to him and shook hands."I'm Robin, I'm the leader of the Teen Titans here," he said."Cool to meet you," Shadow said. He turned to see Starfire who was smiling cheerily at him. "And who might you be?" he asked as he kissed her hand. Raven chuckled."Same old Shadow….." she said. Starfire had blushed deeply then shook it off."My name is Starfire, I am also a member of the Teen Titans. It is a pleasure to meet you, new friend, Shadow.'

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied, noticing Robin's glare. He then moved on to the half robot. "Alexis; friends call me Shadow, and you?" he asked."Cyborg, glad to meet a pal of Raven's," Cyborg replied smiling."Likewise, Metal butt." Alexis replied. He then turned to Beast Boy. "Let me guess, are you an alien?" he asked."Good one," Raven said, smiling and laughing. The others stared at her again. "Yes, he may look it and act it but he's no alien.""Name's Beast Boy," Beast Boy said."Gotcha," Alexis replied, then bent down to his ear. "Ask her out before some other dude does," he said. Beast Boy blushed."So Shadow, you've met my friends, now will you kindly explain, why you are here?" Raven asked, her arms folding."Ahh…You are a little touchy Rae-Rae, but I'll spill the beans." He then closed his eyes. We need you to come home," he said seriously. Raven fell back on the sofa."Azarath was destroyed, wasn't it?" Raven asked sadly. Alexis looked blankly at her."Well I've only been gone ten minutes so I really doubt it," he said."But.….Trigon destroyed Azarath," Raven replied, confused."In your mind Rae," he continued. "Your father knows how to enter minds and mess with them," Alexis replied, his hand on her shoulder to reassure her."You mean knew," Raven corrected him whie smirking. Alexis stared at her.

"Yo..You destroyed him?" he stammered."With my friends' help," Raven replied."Oh thank Azar.." Alexis said."But why do you want me back?" Raven asked.

"Well, since you left the kingdom, things haven't been very easy, ya know," Alexis replied."Kingdom?" The other titans asked. Raven bit her lip."You haven't told them, have you?" Alexis asked.

"No..." Raven replied. Alexis frowned and put his finger on the bottom of her lip."This little mouth has been telling fibs," Alexis said as he turned around to face the titans."Raven?" Robin asked. Raven shut her eyes."Shadow, I left the kingdom because I had no choice, it was hard plus Trigon was trying to control me.." Raven replied."Oh for Azar's sake, Raven, you've been gone five years!" Alexis said. "I know, I've missed you all but I don't want to go back," Raven said, almost in tears."What about Dove, she's still upset when you left," Alexis replied."Is she okay?" Raven replied."Well she is a total nightmare, but yeah, she's okay," replied Alexis. Raven chuckled.

"I'm guessing she's still playing pranks on you?" she asked as she smirked.

"Yeah, and they're not funny!" Alexis said. The other titans were right behind her ready for questioning her."Raven, what have you been lying to us about?" Robin asked curiously. She sighed.

"I haven't been lying Robin, I just didn't tell you guys, everything." Raven stated.

Raven glared at Alexis, who was smiling innocently."My bad," he said. Raven mumbled "my bad, my ass." Beastboy smirked at her comment.

"Raven?" Cyborg said. "You can tell us anything.""Yes, friend Raven, we are your friends, if it is simply horrible we will understand," Starfire said."I can't...Can't say," Raven muttered.

"Sheesh.. If I was in your state I would brag endlessly," Alexis said."You have no idea of the responsibility, the endless requests, the torture, and the rules I *we* (her and Crow) would have had to put up with!" Raven said angrily, her eyes flashed red for a second. Alexis rolled his eyes."At least tell your mates, before I show them the shocking pictures," Alexis taunted."Yo…...You wouldn't," Raven stammered."I would," Alexis said, grinning wickedly."Fine, but you better sit down," Raven said, talking to the titans. They all sat down and looked at Raven."Soo..?" Robin began."As you've seen I'm half demon," Raven said."Yeah," they all said."Well there is something much worse than that about me," Raven continued. Alexis rolled his eyes."You act like it's the end of the world, Princess." he said. Raven was glaring at him, hoping the others didn't get her nickname."Please, friend Raven, why does Alexis request to call you by the name of the nick all the time?" Starfire asked.


	3. DISCLAIMER

**Disclaimer**

Teen Titans belongs to** DC Comics!**

The superhero names: Crow & Shadow belong to **Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan!**

Kevin Roth belongs to **ME!**

Alexis Aaron belongs to **AngelicBrat123!**

Dove aka Amira Roth belongs to **AngelicBrat123!**

Idea and permission to continue this story was given to me by **AngelicBrat123!**

Most people in Photo (the one in "The Truth") belong to **ME!**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter 2**

"You act like it's the end of the world, Princess." he said. Raven was glaring at him, hoping the others didn't get her nickname."Please, friend Raven, why does Alexis request to call you by the name of the nick all the time?" Starfire asked."Because that's my title..." Raven said."Title?" the titans asked curiously."You mean you're a princess?" Robin asked. Raven nodded sadly."P..P...P..P..P..P..P..P..P..Princess?" Beast Boy stammered. Raven raised her eyebrow at him."I think I mentioned that," she said."But why, please tell, did you wish to maintain this secret?" Starfire asked."Because I hated it," Raven replied.

She looked at Alexis. "It was better when we were kids, we had tons of free time then they found out I was the princess and then tried to sorta lock me up. I didn't see him until I was told he was my protector," Raven explained."Hence the name," Alexis replied."What does your name mean then?" Robin asked."Something like protector, guardian. Raven and I go wayyyy back! We were friends since we were born, then the guards of the palace told her to come to the palace. It was a year until we saw each other, then I was told at one point by this creepy mage guy that I was to protect her no matter what, because of her destiny. We stayed friends obviously but then Raven left, it was ages since Dove, Faith, Michael, Arella, Abner, Jared, Kalinda and I were able to track you. Dove insisted on coming but maybe it would be too emotional seeing as you two are sisters," Alexis explained very quickly. "You have a sibling?" Starfire asked."Yeah, she's called Dove, you'd like her Star, she's really energetic and loves pink and girly stuff, but she likes to prank too much," Raven said."How old is she?" Cyborg asked."Twenty-one I believe," Raven said. Alexis counted his fingers."I believe that is correct," he said, pretending to be some weird teacher. Raven's face fell, in annoyance.

"But why do I need to go back?" she asked."Because Queen Naomi is dying," Alexis replied. "They need you to take over considering you're next on the list.""She is..?" Raven asked."Yup.""But.. I can't go back, I don't want to.." Raven replied."C'mon Princess, at least visit Azarath one more time and see if you'll change your mind, your friends can visit as well.""Fine, but not now," she said."Okay," Alexis replied then turned to the titans smirking. "Now why don't I just show you some really shocking photos of Rae-Rae here." Raven's eyes widened. Alexis pulled a small folder from under his cloak and moved them around in a hypnotizing manner."Sati said they were hidden from you!" Raven said. She then tried to reach for them but fell off the sofa, rubbing her head."She lied," Alexis said as he went to give them to Cyborg. Raven automatically jumped and grabbed them. "Got them," she said in triumph. Alexis smirked at her.

"What?" she asked. Alexis pulled another folder and gave them to the metal man. "No way!" she shouted."Yes way Rae, let your friends see you're true side," Alexis said. Cyborg grinned wickedly as he looked at the first page. He wolf whistled."Now Princess, you look a lil wild to me there," he said smirking at the blushing girl."Let's see," Robin said as he looked at the page and wolf whistled too. Starfire come over to see and she beamed at her friend."Oh Raven, that look suits you entirely," Starfire said. Raven sweat dropped. Beast Boy came to look and blushed. He saw Raven posing for the camera, her hand behind her head. She was wearing a tight black dress with black boots. Her hair was purple obviously but it looked longer and curly. She had heavy eye make up, which was black and her lips shone crimson. Her skin was a little darker, almost humanly, and her hair was...black! She was winking at the camera and sticking a tongue out.

"I never saw the side of you, Raven," Cyborg said."Yeah well, I made my mistake, never again," she replied, hiding her face with her hood.

"Oh, but there's more. When Raven was eleven she was a wild child and she become all serious and mad and left at fourteen," Alexis replied. Cyborg grinned and turned another page to show Raven in tight black leather trousers, a pink top that was tight; it had one sleeve and Raven was wearing make up again but the eye shadow was a little lighter and her lipstick was pink. The picture was taken behind a club and she winked."Eleven year olds are aloud in nightclubs?" Robin asked, curiously. Raven blushed heavily but Alexis grinned."Lil Rae-Rae and some of her friends here put a spell on themselves to make them look older and went into the club. They had a band and she sang karaoke as well," he said."I thought you were supposed to be a princess," Beast Boy said teasing. Raven glared at him.

Cyborg turned a page to see Raven singing, looking happy but wild at the same time. She was winking and she had moved her position into a more revealing move. He turned another page to see Raven looking shocked as another guy was smiling at her. The page was turned to see Alexis punching the guy, who was then missing a tooth."If you punched the guy, who took the picture?" Robin asked."Well there's me, Raven, Sati, Ajanae(Griffin), Asia(Nightingale), Emily, Amira (Dove), Jules, Perdita, Nasima, Teri, Hana, Chi-Chi, Kamlin, Kamal, Leo, Rex, Sean, Kenna, Sheen, Adam(Hyena),Claudia, Mia, Nolea, Zilla, Fen, Summer, Lana, Ali(Husky), Ethan (Canine), Oliver(Coyote)," Alexis gasped for breath and he saw the titans staring at him and Raven, "Hari, Hiroshi, Abigail, Grace (Dingo), Holly, Rhoda, Rosalie, Rowena, Ruthie, Ruby,Querida, Balin, Jasper (Owl), Calista, Camille, Carmen and…_Kevin_(_Crow) _(he said the last name sad and Raven self-consciously winced)." No one noticed though, except Beastboy.

Raven looked at the titans, who's jaws were hanging open. "What?" Raven asked."You had all those friends and didn't say any names at all?" Cyborg asked."Yeah Princess, isn't that shocking," Alexis said, shaking his head."Well... You never asked," Raven said cheekily. Then she turned to Alexis. "You were in the band too first of all. Also, You.…Are So Dead!" she shouted, her eyes brimming red."Now might be a good time to realize I'm your friend!" Alexis said, shrieking. He closed his eyes as he saw Raven lifting her arm. Suddenly he opened them to see that he was in between Raven's arm. He looked up to see Raven giving him a major noogey. "Oww ow ow ow ow!" he shouted. Raven stopped and smirked at him."If you weren't my best friend, you'd be dead by now," she said."I think I already am," he said as he fell to the floor. Raven leaned over him to check if he was okay, but instead got tickled. Raven was laughing really hard as Alexis smiled bigger and bigger. "I know your weakness little girl!" he said."Okay, I give!" Raven shouted, rolling on her side. Raven got back up to see the titans staring at her again. "That look does not suit you," they said. She hid her face with her hood."You got tickled and didn't explode anything," Beast Boy replied."Ah.. Rae-Rae can only maintain her emotions in check when an Azararian is here. See back at home Raven could feel emotions but now she's in a different world she can't but because I'm here she can feel whatever she wants," Alexis said."Really, so when you go back to Azarath you can feel anything?" Robin asked. Raven nodded."But why can't you feel emotions here?" Cyborg asked."Because I was destined to destroy the Earth, so my powers are more effective here," Raven explained."Okay..." Cyborg began."Turn to the next photo if you don't believe me," Alexis said, grinning. The page was turned to see Raven giving Alexis a kiss on the cheek. You could tell it was an innocent and it was out of generosity but Beast Boy grew jealous."Awww.. Isn't that cute," Cyborg said teasing."So you can feel all these emotions in Azarath?" Robin asked, curious."Yes, but there's a limit. I can't get too emotional or else my eyes would glow that emotion. For example, if I get too happy my eyes glow pimk and item around me begin to shake and later explode" Raven explained.

The titans went through all these photos, wolf whistling and cheering. Raven was just blushing harder and harder. Suddenly they all stared at one picture. Her eyes widened and she went over to Alexis. "Don't tell me my princess pictures are there!" she whispered. Alexis grinned wickedly at her."Yeah, why not?" he said. Raven glared at him. Raven then grabbed the pictures to see her first day as a princess picture there. She wore a long purple dress with golden velvet and roses. She wore long golden gloves. Her hair was (black) straight and a gold rose was tucked in between her hair. She had gold eye shadow on and light purple-pink lipstick with a golden gloss to make it sparkle. Her eyelashes were long with black mascara but there was a golden dust that sprinkled from them. Her shoes were not visible but could be told that she was wearing high heels. She was only smiling weakly at the camera but you could tell in her eyes that she was bored and unnerved."Raven, you looked beautiful," Beast Boy said out loud without thinking. He then saw Raven raising an eyebrow (on the inside she was blushing) and put his hand to his mouth, blushing."Yes friend," agreed Starfire."Yeah girl, you looked great!" Cyborg said giving her thumbs up. "I agree, you looked really nice," Robin said. "Thanks..." Raven muttered.

"Yeah, she did get a few photos of being princess, but her wild side always wanted to kick in," Alexis replied. "But why were you so wild then?" Cyborg asked. Raven shrugged."I had the opportunity," she said sadly."Oh..." Robin said. Alexis put his arm around Raven."Come on, cheer up!" he smiled. Raven chuckled. "There's my girl!""You're still dead meat from showing them the pictures!" she smirked.,"I shall wait patiently for my punishment," he smirked back. Raven hugged him again, making the titans feel sad. Raven looked up at him."How long do I have before I go to Azarath?" she asked."Well, I was hoping you could come tonight, but you can come whenever you like, but I will need to perform the spell.""Why?" Raven asked curiously."I know I'm no enchanter," Alexis said looking at her, "but it's strict policy that someone who comes should return, and I know how to do it safely.""Why tonight though?" Raven asked."I didn't bring any clothes," Alexis grinned."You can walk around naked for all I care," Raven laughed."I would, my dear, and I know you would enjoy it, but I think the law here says it's foul play or whatever," Alexis replied, faking sadness. "Okay," Raven said, then looked at her friends. "Would you guys like to come to Azarath?

She was wondering if they would automatically refuse but was surprised when the others shrugged."Sure, sounds like fun," Cyborg grinned."Yeah, a mini vacation," Beast Boy added."We will need to back our clothing and essentials firstly," Starfire pointed out."Of course, we'll do that now," Robin nodded then looked at Raven who was beaming. Raven led Alexis to her room."Whoa.." he said. "Someone needs to improve their decoration skills." Raven nudged him. "Ow…Actually, maybe I can just send Dove here to help you out." Raven raised her eyebrow and nudged him again, with her elbow. "Okay, okay. I won't say anything!""That's better," Raven smirked. She went to her closet and took out some leotards and cloaks."I thought you had a better wardrobe than this," he said. Raven glared at him."What happened about you being quiet?" Alexis shrugged."I like my voice.""I noticed," Raven muttered. She took out white robes, with a black rope for a belt and a hood. She placed it on her cheek and snuggled against it (those are her royalty robes).

"You miss the good old days don't you?" Alexis asked."More than anything," Beast Boy saddened as he heard her comment. He was a spider, hiding on her table. He was there to 'observe' the matter between Alexis and Raven."Well, are you going to stay in Azarath?" Alexis asked, hopeful. Raven looked at the floor, unsure of what to say."I honestly don't know" she confessed."You don't know?" "I miss Azarath more than anything, but I'm a Teen Titan," Raven replied. Alexis eyes saddened and his mouth lowered."You have people who miss you greatly," he said, quietly."I know," Raven said, closing her eyes."Including me," Alexis said, caressing her cheek."You have always been there for me," Raven said, meekly."I always will, we've been best friends for years, I couldn't bare it when you left." Beast Boy was getting more upset, and suspicious."When my parents died, I looked up to you. You've always been the sister I never had, I love you more than life itself."'Did he just confess his feelings to Raven, or does he love her like a sister?' Beast Boy asked himself."I love you too, I remember the good times, when _we _(Raven, Crow, Amira, and Alexis) played on the street, to earn money." Raven said, smirking at the memory.

Alexis chuckled. "Yeah, we were inseparable, I thought it was weird when you played with my hair all the time," Raven laughed. They shared an emotional hug, while Beast Boy watched, getting more depressed by the minute."I only played with it, because I wanted it for myself," Alexis laughed."Like you could pull off my look" Raven laughed at him. Alexis rolled his eyes."You'd be surprised, oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, remember how Amira and me used to inseparable?" he asked."Oh yeah, you guys couldn't be pulled apart. It's like you two were joined by the hip." Raven said. Alexis smiled."We're dating now," he announced. Raven hugged him again then laughed. "What?" he asked."She is awesome, but she has no taste in men," she teased.

Alexis nudged her."I could say the same thing, who's your dream man then?" he teased. Raven stuck her tongue out at him."What makes you think I have a crush (Beast Boy)?'' "Rae-Rae, I've known you for years, I know you have a crush."

"Yeah, whatever," Raven said, rolling her eyes."So who is it?" Alexis asked. Raven sighed, she knew he was going to keep asking so she whispered in his ear. Sadly, Beast Boy couldn't hear that well. "Whoa!" he said. Raven's face was beetroot red."Alright?" she huffed. "Don't tell anyone, or you're underwear will be here to China." "Ouch!" Alexis said. Raven nudged him with her elbow. "Okay! I promise I will never tell him that he's your crush." Raven glared at him. "Okay, okay! I won't tell anyone!""Good boy," Raven said, closing her bag.

"We ready then?""Okay, by the way...""Yes?" Raven asked."You have a snoop in your room," Alexis said, pointing to the table, where the green spider tried to run away."BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled. Beast Boy turned human."Ahhh...Hey Raven!" he said, nervously."What are you doing in MY room?" she demanded. Beast Boy pointed to Alexis."How come he's here then?" "'Cause I'm helping her pack," Alexis replied. Beast Boy's ears drooped."So, are you going to live in Azarath?" he asked. Raven glared at him, then sighed."I don't know," she said, then left the room, dragging Alexis with her. "Smooth move," Beast Boy whispered to himself.


	5. Welcome Home

**Chapter 3**

"Smooth move," Beast Boy whispered to Titans had dragged all their stuff to the lounge. Alexis borrowed some of Raven's potions and herbs. "Right, everyone, hold on to your belongings 'cause we're going on a trip," Alexis said, as he circled everyone with light blue liquid. Everyone held on to their suitcases. "When we go through the sky, we're going 240 miles per hour so hold on, and don't lose focus on where you're going."Alexis set everything right then nodded to Raven. "All Azararians must perform the spell, outsiders must speak of these words." Alexis handed the other Titans a piece of paper with strange letters; underneath were English letters translating them. "Say these once the herb amulet has set." Alexis and the Titans watched the herbs take the shape of an amulet. "Now!""Troo Bry Sare Towoo. Fire Bura Sefta Tohoo. Loose Zinth Darette Toroo," the Titans spoke."Azarath Gofour Seventh Thow," began Alexis and Raven, "Trie Cry Aura Bow." "Just a tempt to show. Beings and wanderers slow. To arrive we must go," the Titans said the second translated part."Azarath we seek. Heed the spell we speak," Alexis and Raven said, not needing their translating part.

A blue blinding light circled them and lifted everyone and all the possessions in the air. They flew through a massive portal just like Raven remembered. "Were we speaking the Azarath language?" Starfire asked, as she swooped around the air."No," Alexis said plainly."No? What language then?" Robin asked."We were speaking old English," Raven replied."Old English?" Cyborg asked, alarmed."Obviously, it's not connected to new English now, it was invented 975 trillion years ago, the first language my father spoke," Raven explained."When did it change?" asked Robin."432 million years ago," Alexis replied."Ahh... The pain of numbers!" Beast Boy wailed."That's 974,999,568,000,000 years apart," Alexis replied. "Probably." Raven laughed. "Aren't we the little mathematician," she teased. Alexis winked."Maybe, maybe not. I'm clueless though."

Everyone arrived at the purple end. "Whoa..!" Cyborg exclaimed."Whoa indeed!" Starfire added."That's amazing!" Robin said."I know!" Beast Boy and Alexis smiled at each other. They led the Titans threw the symbol, and they arrived in the small area."It looks small," Cyborg pointed out."This is the entry," Alexis sighed. "The entry?" repeated Robin."Yeah, here you get checked in, blah blah blah.." Alexis said."So this is where everyone arrives?" Starfire asked."Yeah," Raven replied. They walked through the city, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy oohing and ahhing through the town.

They were stopped by a man with a white cloak, with a hood, and wore white armor underneath."Identification please," he commanded.""He's a guard," Alexis whispered to Robin."Identification please," the guard repeated impatiently. Alexis handed the guard a card."These are outsiders," he pointed to the other Titans. "3 humans and a Tamarian." The guard nodded."What about you?" he asked Raven."Her majesty, Princess Rachel Roth," Alexis grinned. The guard paled. He studied Raven then his mouth opened."Azar, help me. I apologize Princess, I didn't know. You had been gone for a while," the guard bowed."It's okay." Raven stated. The guard stood back up and nodded."You may pass," he quickly said. "Oh and Princess?""Yes?""You wish for me to tell the queen and your mother?" he asked."No thank you, I shall surprise them," Raven grinned. The guard smiled at her."It shall be a massive surprise, Princess." The guard let everyone pass and Alexis led them through the city to a portal."We're a very updated yet historic dimension," he joked.

"Another portal?" Beast Boy wailed."Yes, but this one takes you straight there in a second." Everyone walked through the portal and took a step into a bigger part. This was certainly a kingdom. It was amazing, beautiful and quite massive. It was quite busy with people rushing around. A lot of women either wore robes or dresses, while men wore robes or armor. Doves flew around the kingdom too."Whoa..." Beast Boy exclaimed."It is most impressive!" Starfire cheerily said. Everyone headed towards the palace, which was white and had tall towers with golden doves imprinted on it.

"She's back," someone whispered. Raven turned around, unsure to see a friend. "Fen!" Raven shrieked. She rushed over and glomped the girl."Oh Azar!" Fen shrieked as she released the grip. She had short black hair in a bob, and small slanted eyes which looked black also. She wore a short black dress, which connected to a silver cloak. Her skin was a little tanned and she had a cheery smile painted on her face. "Oh Princess!""You don't need to always call me by my title. My name is Raven, you know," she teased. "Oh Raven!" Fen joked, as she hugged her again. "I have not seen you in years. You gave us a mighty fright when you disappeared." Alexis laughed."I think she gave everyone a fright.""Oh Alexis, you are back also!" Fen grinned."Had to drag Raven here," he grinned back.

Raven looked to Fen's left and saw a girl with long white hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. She wore a similar outfit to Fen but in white. She smiled at Raven with her red lips that were placed on her perfect pale skin."Rosalie!" Raven grinned, and hugged the girl as well. "How are you?""I'm fine," the girl replied. "What about your sisters?" Raven asked. Rosalie grinned."Rhoda, Rowena and Ruthie?" she asked."Yeah.""I paid Kenna to kill them," Rosalie grinned."You evil little girl," Raven laughed."No, they're fine. Annoying gets, but fine."Raven waved goodbye to her friends and walked with the Titans and Alexis to the palace.

When Raven entered the palace, she suddenly felt anxious."What's wrong?" Alexis asked."Where's Bali?" Raven asked, her breathing quicker, and she was sweating. Alexis looked into her eyes and held her in an embrace."He was banished, Raven. Don't worry," he whispered. Raven sighed with relief as she calmed down, and pulled back from the hug.


	6. The Palace

**Chapter 4**

Raven waved goodbye to her friends and walked with the Titans and Alexis to the palace. When Raven entered the palace, she suddenly felt anxious."What's wrong?" Alexis asked."Where's Bali?" Raven asked, her breathing quicker, she was shaking, and she was sweating. Alexis looked into her eyes and held her in an embrace."He was banished, Raven. Don't worry," he whispered. Raven sighed with relief as she pulled back from the hug. She walked forward then raced through the palace until she reached the ball room. Before entering the ballroom she asked Alexis this: "Shadow, does she know what I'm called by?" She hoped he'd say yes but, Alexis said this: "No Rae, remember only _we (Alexis, Dove, Crow, The Flock, The Canariez, The Pack)_ called you that." Raven sighed. Inside, Queen Naomi was reading a favorite book of hers. Raven knocked on the door."You may enter!" the queen said. Raven timidly opened the door and stepped in. "Who is it?" the queen asked without turned.

"Rachel," she replied. The queen dropped her book, and leaped onto her feet. She rushed to Raven."My dear!" she exclaimed, then embraced her."Please, your majesty, can you let me breath?" Raven joked. Naomi laughed as she released Raven."You have grown over the years, I can see you as Queen of Azarath," the queen spoke, she smiled, but Raven could see the sadness in her eyes. Raven shook her head. "I don't want to be queen," she sighed. Naomi looked at her alarmed."But, Rachel, you're the only heir.""Surely, you have someone else?""Please sit down," Naomi said, gesturing towards the seats. The Titans sat also, while Alexis sat with the queen and Raven. "Explain your reasons child.""I live on Earth; I have a home there and I have friends with me here." Naomi nodded."I was worried it could come to this," she said, standing up and looking out of the window. "I'm close to death's door, child. There's no-one else to retrieve my crown when I pass. When you were chosen, I was gladly accepting your fate and my own," she turned to Raven. "You need to take over Azarath, there was someone else but….(the queen and Shadow looked down, while Raven winced….then looked down)"

After the long silence and head-hanging (yes I said head-hanging), they lifted their heads.

Queen Naomi: "You're the only heir Rachel, and everyone here has agreed that you're the best choice. Please, think about it." And with that said the queen slowly got up and left, leaving Raven and the Titans to sit in silence.

After what seemed like days of silence, Alexis finally spoke "So Raven, how 'bout you think on that in your room?"

"Okay, thanks Shadow."

As Raven phased through the floor to her room, the Titans followed Alexis to the garden.

Alexis: "Okay, so there are 3 floors, we are now on the first floor. We are about to enter the garden. The garden is like the main hallway, you can go anywhere in the castle (except the library)."

Robin: "Um Alexis….are you okay?"

Alexis: "Huh?"

Starfire: "Yes, friend, you were the 'spaced out'. Are you okay?"

Alexis: "Oh, sorry guys I was just thinking about…" interrupted by Raven's telepathy.

Raven: *Shadow, you were thinking about Crow weren't you* she sounded sad.

Alexis: *Yes, Raven I was* "Now come out Raven, I know you're in here!"

Raven: Sigh. "Fine, Shadow!" She came out from behind a tree. A tree that Alexis was in front of, then yelled "BOO!"

Alexis: "AHHHH!" He shrieked like a little girl.

All the Titans (including Raven) laughing their asses off! Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy were rolling on the floor. Raven and Beastboy then started to hug each other while laughing. Robin was on his knees, while Cyborg was on his stomach and his arms and legs were hitting the floor.

Alexis: "Alright, alright it's not that funny."

Titans: "Oh….it's very funny!"

Alexis: "Whatever…..Oh and Raven, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!

Raven: "Well Shadow…it was for 2 things: 1) I did it because you almost told them about *THE LIBRARY* MY ROOM! and 2) That was my payback for back at the tower."

Alexis: "Fine…..I guess I deserved it. "

Alexis & Raven: " Anyway…Titans the hallway that is directly in front of us leads to Arella's room."

Raven: "Arella would be my mother. The 3 hallways to the right of Arella's room are Alexis, Dove, and…my rooms. In Azarath, anyone that isn't from here aren't allowed in the person's room unless invited."

Alexis: "The 2 hallways o the left of Arella's room lead to the guest(s) rooms. There are 8 guest rooms per hallway. Also, don't worry there are fingerprint scans near the door, so you only need to press your finger on it and you're all set. Also, in the guest room hallways, there is a staircase that leads to 2 training rooms, a band room, and a pool area."

Alexis & Raven: "I only have time to show you about this floor, because I need to do something."

Raven: "Okay, now that my work here is done, I'll be in *the library* my room." She starts to phase through the floor.

Alexis: He looks at Raven. "Okay, See ya Rae-Rae! *Why?*"

As Raven (still) phases through the floor, she looks at Alexis. " See ya, Shadow. *I have my reasons.* She smirked.

Alexis then looks back at the Titans "Anyway….Titans you can explore the palace because if you get lost all you have to say is A.M.Z, and you'll be in the garden." He starts to phase through the floor.

Titans: "Where are you going?"

Alexis: "I'm going to my room to watch TV." Thinking: I'm not going to tell you.

Titans: "Oh, okay." With that, Alexis phased out of the room in front of the library door.


	7. The Library

Crow's lucky _stone _idea belongs to Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan

Amira belongs to AngelicBrat

**Chapter 5**

Raven enters the library. She turns a corner, and sees Amira looking at a book.

Raven: "Dove…Why are you in the library?"

Amira: "Huh…..Oh, I'm just here 'cause (turns around) RAVEN!" Amira goes and gives Raven a hug that would make Starfire incredibly jealous.

Raven was starting to turn blue. "Dove…Can't…Breathe!"

Amira: "Oh, sorry. So…..why are you here?

Raven: "It depends, why are you here?

Amira knew right away that she'd get nowhere in this conversation. SIGH. "Fine. I was just looking at pictures from when….." She paused, because she was on the verge of tears. (Amira may be older than Raven by 2 years, but Raven was always the stronger one.)

Raven: "From when Crow was still here. I know, that's why I'm in here." Now, it was Raven's turn to be on the verge of tears. Amira nodded, then hugged Raven. After a long silence, Amira finally spoke.

"I miss him soo much. I wish he was still here." She was now crying into Raven's shoulder. Raven let one tear slide down her cheek.

Raven: "I know what you mean. I miss him too."

Alexis was listening to the whole conversation. He walked over to where the girls were and said: "Um, ladies…I think I know how to get Crow back."

**MEANWHILE**

Beastboy and Robin were talking in the garden, while Cyborg and Starfire were looking at the guest rooms.

Beastboy: "Hey Robin, why do you think Raven sounded sad when she left?"

"I don't know BB, but you go find out, while I go try and find something."

"Okay, Robin!" *good, now I'll know whether Alexis tries something on Raven*

And now Robin went back towards the ballroom, while Beastboy went toward Raven's room.

**BACK AT THE LIBRARY**

Raven & Amira: "So what do you have in mind, Shadow?"

Alexis: "Okay, I'm gonna need anything with Crow's DNA on it, 3 of those black roses in the garden, and a pound of blackberries."

Raven: "I'll go get Crow's lucky rock and the flowers!" With that said she phased through the floor to her room.

Amira: "And I'll go get the blackberries while you make then spell. Bye sweetie!" With that she phased through the floor to the restaurant that's across the palace.

Alexis: "Bye babe!"

**With Raven**

Raven phased from the library to her room. The room was exactly like Raven's room at Titans Tower except, instead of her mirror to Nevermore on the dresser, there was half of a small red triangular shape rock, and besides the dresser was a piano. Raven walked over to the rock and placed it over her heart.

Raven: "Finally, after 6 years I'll see you again, and this time…nothing is gonna separate us again." Her eyes flashed red as she said the last part.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Raven walked across her midnight blue carpet to her door. When she opened it, she found Beast Boy standing there with a dozen black roses in his hand. (Those were the flowers she needed for the spell).

Raven: "Hey, Beast Boy what do you want….I'm kinda busy." Puts the rock in her cloak pocket without being noticed.

Beast Boy: "Okay, these are for you." He handed her the flowers.

Raven smiled: "Thanks for the flowers Beastboy. You don't know how happy you just made me."

Beast Boy: "You're Welcome. Oh….before I forget, are you okay, you sounded sad earlier?"

Raven: "Yes Beast Boy, I'm fine. And again, thanks for the flowers." She put the flowers on her bed (except for 3 of them, she put them in her hair).

Beast Boy and Raven went to the garden. Raven then noticed a patch of dirt showed in the surface of the garden.

Raven: "Um, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy: "Yes."

Raven: "Do you know what happened to those flowers I saw earlier?" She smirked.

Beast Boy: "Uhh….well, I kinda…."

Raven giggled then said: "It's okay. I understand, just watch." She whispered a spell then the flowers reappeared in the spot.

Beast Boy: "Wow. Thanks Raven. WAIT! Did you just giggle?"

Raven: "Yeah, remember I can finally show my emotions, without destroying things now!"

Beast Boy: "Oh yeah! So….see you later?"

Raven says: "Yes Beast Boy, see you later. Oh and by the way, you can call me Rae, without getting in trouble by me now."

Raven smiled, then phased to the library. Beast Boy's smile went from ear to ear as he went to his room.

**With Robin**

As Robin entered the ballroom, he noticed Queen Naomi, and a woman with purple hair that stopped at her waist. He slowly walked up behind them, just as they were finishing their conversation.

Robin: "Good afternoon, Queen Naomi. May I ask you several questions about Raven?"

Queen Naomi: "Yes, you may son, but not to me. You should ask them to Raven's mother: Arella." Points to the woman next to her. She turns around.

Arella: "Why hello. You must be Robin. The queen has told me much about you, though you have just arrived here. I'm so happy that my Rachel has found friends on Earth. Even if she hasn't seen me nor introduced me to them."

Robin smirks then said "Thank you. May I ask you a few questions about your daughter?"

Arella: "Of coarse you may."

Robin: "Okay. Well, Rachel have any other siblings?"

Arella frowned: "No, Raven doesn't have any other siblings." She mumbles "any more".

Robin caught that last part but (FOR ONCE) brushed it off as nothing.

Robin: "Well, thank you Queen Naomi, and…."

Arella: "You and your other friends can call me Arella."

Robin: "Okay. Well, thank you Queen Naomi, thank you Arella."

Arella & Queen Naomi: "You're welcome Robin."


	8. The Spell

The spell in this chapter is in Latin.

**Here's the translation: **You haven't been in this world long, and yet you were taken from us, we miss you dearly and want you back, and with this spell we'll see each other again, AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!

TELL ME IF I HAVE THE WRONG WORDS FOR THE SPELL!

**Chapter 6**

**At The Library**

Alexis got the other materials needed for the spell ready in place and was meditating while waiting on the girls.

Alexis: "Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos..Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos..Azarath" Thinks: I wonder if Amira will ever love me, like I love her? (Imagines her inappropriately) *Gasp*

Amira: "Hey Alexis!…."

Alexis: " AHHH!"

Amira: "Heh…Sorry. Hey, I got the blackberries, are you done getting ready for the spell?"

Alexis: "It's okay. Yes, actually I was just meditating, since I had spare time. So now we need to wait for Raven, want to meditate?"

Amira: "Sure!" Thinking: I wish he would love me like I love him.

Alexis & Amira: "Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos..Azarath..Metrion..Zinthos.."

Just then Raven walks in with 3 of the flowers she got from Beast Boy in hand and Crow's rock in her pocket.

Raven said: " Guys….." They turn around. Raven: "Let's get Kevin back." She smirked.

Alexis: "Well I only did this spell 1 other time, so once the spell is complete, his rock will (should) glow."

Raven: "What do you want us to do Shadow?"

Alexis: "Oh! Well you guys could take cover, because after Crow's rock glows it explodes. The explosion isn't that harmful, it's just, if you're to close you might get thrown into something."

Raven gives Alexis the rock then runs with Amira to the nearest book shelf. Alexis places Crow's rock in the middle of the emblem (it's part of the spell) then says:

_Lei non __¢e stato in questo mondo lungo_

_Ed ancora lei ¢e stato portato da noi manchiamo_

_Teneramente e la vuole di nuovo_

_E con questo sillaba vedremo I'um_

_I'altro di nuovo_

_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_

After Alexis did the spell nothing happened. They waited 10 more minutes. It was 7:30 p.m., when they finally gave up. Raven was crushed. She ran past Amira out the library, through the garden past Beast Boy, with tears streaming down her face to her room, then slammed the door shut.

**Back with Amira & Alexis**

Amira: "Alexis, why didn't it work!"

Alexis: "I don't know Amira. I mean it was supposed to bring the dead back to life….."

Amira: "Wait, did you just say the dead."

Alexis: "Yeah…"

** Awkward Silence**

Amira & Alexis yelled at the same time: "OMG! HE'S ALIVE!"

They ran like they were running for their lives toward Raven's room. They ran out the library, half-way through the garden when Amira crashed into Beast Boy.

Amira & Beast Boy: "OWW!"

Amira got up, helped up Beast Boy said sorry, then said: "Sorry….(vision clears up) Beast Boy. Raven told me about the Titans. Speaking of which…" She told Alexis something in his ear then started running yelling RAVEN!, down the halls toward her room.

Beast Boy: " Umm Alexis, 2 things. 1) who was that? And 2) Why was Raven crying, when she went into her room?"

Alexis: "She's crying…UGH! Now, we really need to find her. Come on Beast Boy, I'll tell you why she why crying on our way to her room. Oh and by the way, that was Dove, Raven's older sister."

And now Beast Boy and Alexis are running toward Raven's room while Alexis is explaining to Beast Boy why Raven was crying.

Alexis: "So, that's why we're running to find Raven. And….we're at her room."

**Knock…Knock…Knock**

Alexis: "Raven, it's Alexis and Beast Boy. Can you open the door?"

** Silence**

Alexis: " Come on Raven."

Beast Boy: "Um Alexis, she's not in there. I don't here a heartbeat."

Alexis: "You can hear people's heartbeat?"

Beast Boy: "Yeah. *points to his right ear* "

Alexis: "Oh yeah. WAIT! She's not in there."

Beast Boy shakes his head to signal yes. Then Alexis cracked the door open.

Alexis: "Raven…..it's Shadow. I'm coming into your room." Opens door wider.

Alexis walks in, and sees a note on her bed. The note says:

Hey guys,

Don't worry I'm still in the palace,. Shadow/Dove will know where I'm at.

Your Friend,

Raven

P.S. Here's a hint for Shadow (if he lost part of his memory that quickly): We were practically joined by the hip, and I always talked to him when I was in serious trouble.

Alexis handed Beast Boy the note.

Beast Boy: "So, do u know where she went?"

Alexis sighed, then said: "Yeah, but I don't think Raven would like me to bring you, or the Titans there."

Beast Boy: " I don't care. I need to know if she's okay."

Alexis sighed again, then said "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

With that said Alexis, led Beast Boy out of Raven's room, and the to the middle of the hallway. Alexis turned to the left and knocked on the "wall". Beast Boy looked at Alexis confused, then a small keypad came out and it said "Access Code please." Alexis covered the keypad so Beast Boy couldn't see. When he was done the keypad said "Access Granted", then the wall slide back to reveal a room the name "CROW" engraved on it.


	9. HIS Room

**Chapter 7: HIS Room**

Beast Boy: "So, do you know where she went?"

Alexis sighed, then said: "Yeah, but I don't think Raven would like me to bring you, or the Titans there."

Beast Boy: "I don't care. I need to know if she's okay."

Alexis sighed again, then said "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

With that said Alexis, led Beast Boy out of Raven's room, and the to the middle of the hallway. Alexis turned to the left and knocked on the "wall". Beast Boy looked at Alexis confused, then a small keypad came out and it said "Access Code please." Alexis covered the keypad so Beast Boy couldn't see. When he was done the keypad said "Access Granted", then the wall slid back to reveal a room the name "CROW" engraved on it.

The door opened to reveal a room, with dark blue walls, a guitar in the right corner next to a medium size dresser. There's a king sized bed in front of the dresser, and across from the bed is a door that leads to the closet, and in the back of the room is are 2 sliding doors that lead to a balcony.

Alexis: "Beastboy I think you should stay out here, Rae should be somewhere in here so she might kinda mad, and the spell we told you about earlier applies in here to."

Beastboy: "Okay, just tell her I'm out here."

Alexis shook his head to signal yes, than walked in. "Raven, it's Shadow…. Beastboy is here too, he's outside. Can he come in?" SILENCE "Come on Raven, he's your friend….he just wanted to make sure you were okay." MORE SILENCE. At this point Shadow was getting aggravated. "Raven, can you at least let me know that you're in here."

Raven: "Fine, I'll come out." Raven dropped from the ceiling behind Shadow, and said "Happy now." Shadow nearly had a heart attack, he jumped in the air and landed near the dresser (that was across the room).

Shadow: "STOP DOING THAT!" Raven smiled "Don't get mad because I still remember Dove's old tricks." Shadow smirked than asked " Remind me how you did that." Raven pointed up, Shadow and Beastboy looked and saw lots of hooks and ropes IN the ceiling. Shadow slapped himself in the face.

Raven muttered something in Azarath, then said: "Beastboy you can come in here now, just DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING." Beastboy shook his head up and down, then took a step into the room.

Beast Boy: " Raven, Alexis (Shadow)…" They looked at Beastboy. "Who's Crow?" As soon as that question left his lips they both visibly flinched. When they opened their eyes Shadow looked extremely sad, while Raven looked like she was about to cry. Beastboy noticed (quickly) this then said "Sorry I asked."

Raven: "No, don't be sorry, it's just it's a very sensitive subject. Besides, I know you're curious, you should get an answer." She looked at Alexis then led Beastboy to the balcony after Alexis shook his head yes. When Raven and Beastboy were on the balcony she reached under one of the four chairs (on the balcony) and pulled out a medium sized picture frame. She handed him the frame, then motioned him to sit in the chair next to her. As he sat down Raven started to look over his shoulder. They both looked at the picture.

In the picture the were 4 children, between the ages of 8 and 10 years old, two in the front and two in the back. The children in the front were the same height, one was a girl, and the other was a boy. They both had short purple hair, purple eyes, a black t-shirt, black capris, and a dark blue headband with a black bird in the middle of the headband. They had 1 of their arms around each other.

The children in the back were of different heights, there was a girl, and a boy. The boy was a little taller than the girl. They both had long black hair, but the girl had purple bangs. The boy had on a dark blue t-shirt, while the girl had on a dark purple t-shirt.

The boy in the had one arm under his chin, and above the girl's head, and his other arm around the girl next to him. The girl had one of her arms around the boy next to her, and her another arm on the other boy's head, while supporting her chin.

Beastboy: "Raven who are these kids?" He looked at her and noticed she had a smile on her face, and tears in her eyes. "Raven…are you ok?"

Raven: " Yeah, I'm fine. These kids on the top are Shadow and Dove…" She notices a shadow above her and looks up. "How old were you in this picture, Shadow?"

Shadow: " I was 9 and Dove was 10. Speaking of Dove, where is she?" Dove appeared behind him and said: "I'm right here." Everyone jumped when she said that.

Shadow: " What is this Scaring Alexis Day?" He said looking at Dove. She said: "Sorry babe." She then pecked him on the lips and said: "What are you guys looking at?"

Raven smirked and said: "We are looking at the first picture we took as The Flock."

Dove: "Really! You guys couldn't call me 3 minutes ago! I could've just phased though the walls instead of looking for you, Rachel!" Raven smiled sheepishly and said: "Sorry Amira." She then turned to Beastboy. "Beastboy meet my half-sister Amira Roth aka Dove."

Beastboy: " Hello Dove. Um Rae, who are these kids underneath Shadow and Dove?" Raven, Shadow and Dove turned to look at the picture.

Raven: "Oh, that's me as Alexis' arm rest…" She then looked at Shadow with narrowed eyes. "And that's… (a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the picture) that's Crow aka Kevin..."

All of a sudden the center of Raven, Shadow, and Dove's belt blinked red and they heard a loud "RRRAAAWWW!" coming from the other side of Azarath. They picked up belt link and flipped it opened. A boy about their age showed up on screen. He had short black hair, gold eyes, and the same skin tone as Raven.

Shadow: "What is it Owl?"

Owl: "I just got a call from Husky, she said there's 10 large males there, throwing alcohol bombs at nearby houses in Rough Azarath, The Pack can't get to them because they try to sprinkle Holy water at them whenever they get close and Griffin just got splashed (that was the roar). Nightingale's helping them out but we need you guys NOW! Bring your cloaks. (he finally noticed Raven) RAVEN! I heard you have a new team, bring them to, the more help the better. Gotta go, see ya there guys."

Alexis, Dove, and Raven closed their belt links, looked at each other, then at Beastboy. Raven finally said: "Well Beastboy, you and the rest of the Titans get to see how my birth place was like, and my old team."

With that said all four of them ran to the garden while Beastboy called the other Titans. When everyone was in the garden Raven explained what was happening, and with the help of Alexis and Amira (Amira is Dove), she teleported them to Rough Azarath (Raven's birthplace).

**I COULDN'T THINK OF AN ENDING FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO I PUT RAVEN'S OLD TEAM IN THERE!**

**P.S. I THINK THE ENDING IS MESSY, IS THE ENDING MESSY?**


	10. The Old Teams

**Chapter 8: The Old Teams**

Alexis, Dove, and Raven closed their belt links, looked at each other, then at Beastboy. Raven finally said: "Well Beastboy, you and the rest of the Titans get to see how my birth place was like, and my old team."

With that said all four of them ran to the garden while Beastboy called the other Titans. When everyone was in the garden Raven explained what was happening, and with the help of Alexis and Amira (Amira is Dove), she teleported them to Rough Azarath (Raven's birthplace). They appeared a block away from the fight. And the Titans looked confused.

Robin: "Raven, why did we appear back here, aren't we suppose to help with the alcohol bombers?"

Starfire: "Yes friend Raven, are we not going to 'kick the butt'?"

Raven was about to answer, when she saw an alcohol bomb coming their way. Dove, Shadow, and Raven: " **Azarath Metrion Zinthos!**" The three of them shielded everyone else, from the bomb.

Raven: "That would be one of the three reasons why we appeared a block away from the fight".

Alexis: "Another reason is that we need to perform a spell, so our cloaks are holy water proof".

Dove: "The last reason is that you guys need to know the rules, that apply to EVERYONE in Rough Azarath, whether they live here or not. Rule number 1 - If you kill someone, either burn them or eat them." Everyone shivered at the last part. "Luckily only a few people eat their victims, everyone else burns them".

Cyborg: "Yo, Dove! Why do we need to burn our victims?"

Dove: "Good question Cyborg. Well, to permanently kill ANY demon, you must burn them. If you don't, the demon will come back and try to kill you."

Shadow: "Ok Dove, while you were explaining rule number 1, mine and Rae's cloaks are now holy water proof. Anyway rule number 2 - NEVER betray family. Family's all you have here, if you don't have family, you got nothing here." Dove and Raven nodded solemnly from behind Alexis, to confirm what he said.

Raven: "The last and most important rule is NEVER EVER bring holy water here, everyone in Rough Azarath is half-demon. If you bring holy water here, that's an immediate death sentence, you'll be once the holy water either runs out or is out of the holder's reach." All the titans had a look of horror on their faces after the last sentence.

Dove: "You guys, we can leave now. I did the spell while Raven was talking."

Raven: "Kay, Dove. Come on guys." Everyone started running toward the fight when they saw something falling towards them.

**BBOOOOMM!**

?: "Uugghh, that bastard's gonna pay."

Shadow and Dove: "GRIFFIN! WHAT happened?" They said as they helped Griffin up.

Griffin had on a bright Red cloak, a black T-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and red High-tops. If you look at her neck, you will see a black collar, with a dark red paw print partly covered by brown eagle wings (it's a charm). She had shoulder length dark brown hair with dark red highlights, and cat like ears on top of her head. If she turns around, you would see two large dark brown wings, sticking out from her shoulder blades (her left wing had a bone sticking out).

Griffin winced: "Ahh! It feels like I broke one of my wings. Thanks for helping me up guys. Some bastard caught me off guard and threw a alcohol bomb at me, and I landed here. (sees the Teen Titans) Who are these guys?"

Robin: "We're the TEEN TITANS!" Points to each of them as he says their names. "I'm Robin, that's Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven."

Griffin blinked twice then said: "Did you say Raven?" Robin shakes his head, then Raven walks up to her.

Raven: "Yes he did, that would be me. Do I know you?"

Griffin: "Raven, it's me…Wolf's cousin." Raven's eyes flashed pink at the mention of Wolf, and Griffin smirked at it.

Raven: "Aja - I mean, Griffin…" Griffin smiled and said: "Yeah." They looked each other in the eyes then hugged (Raven was careful with Griffin's wing). Griffin: "Thank you, Azar. Now all we need is him." Raven let go off Griffin then said: "You and me both, Grif."

Griffin was about to reply, when her charm started making a howling noise. She put the charm toward her mouth and said: "Yeah, Coyote."

Coyote: "Griffin where are you? Husky just got knocked out, Hyena got a broken arm, Nightingale just got splashed, and only me, Wolf and Nightingale can still fight. WE NEED YOU, NOW!"

Griffin: "Fuck. Ok, I just found Shadow, and Dove, their bringing some more help. I'll be there as fast as I can. Griffin out." She looked at everyone and said: You heard Coyote. LETS GO!" With that said everyone ran to the fight.

At when they got to the fight they saw six of the alcohol bombers dead, one injured, and the last three fighting off 2 girls about the same height, and a tall muscle boy.

Griffin looks at the group then says: "Well, I'm off." She then ran to help a girl in a yellow cloak, who was battling one very fat alcohol bomber.

Robin: " TITANS GO!"

Shadow: " Dove, me help me burn the bodies, if the Cannibals come, it'll just make this fight worse, with all this blood." Dove nodded then started making a fire, while Shadow told a girl with a broken arm (Hyena) to clean up the blood (she used her other arm).

Cyborg and Starfire were helping the boy fight, Robin and Beastboy were helping the other girl fight, and lastly Raven was checking the other team members to see how bad their injuries were.

**WITH CYBORG AND STARFIRE**

?: "Come on Charles, you could do better than that. *he ducked* Let me see several scratches, a possible broken rib, and a gash to my left arm. HA! My mom could hurt me better than you!"

The alcohol bomber named Charles now tried to splash holy water on him. All of a sudden, a blue blast and green starbolts started to pelt him. Charles: "AAHHH!" When the smoke cleared you see Cyborg and Starfire standing over an unconscious Charles.

Wolf was about 6'2, and had light brown eyes. He had short brown hair, a black bandana and a medium sized scar on his cheek. He wore a black trench coat with matching pants, he had no shirt on which showed off his six-pack. He had bandages on his hands that were stained with blood.

Cyborg: "The name's Cyborg. *points to Starfire* That's Starfire, you are?"

The boy looked at Charles then twisted his head a total of 360 degrees. He then says "I'm Wolf, are you guys the help Griffin talked about?"

Cyborg: "Yeah, me and Starfire are part of the help. Robin, Beastboy, and Raven are helping the others."

Wolf smiled: "Raven's here! Oh yes! Now I can try and win her back!" With that said he picked up the dead body, gave it to Shadow and Hyena, and ran to find Raven. Leaving a confused Cyborg and Starfire behind.

**WITH ROBIN AND BEASTBOY**

?: "Come on Alex. You can't even lay a finger on me. *dodge hit* See, ya missed! *dodge hit again* You hit like a bast-" He got interrupted by Alex's fist FINALLY hitting him.

?: " NOW, it's an actual fight!" He transformed into a coyote and bit into her leg. Alex screamed in pain, but was then knocked out by Robin's staff.

? transformed back: " What the! *sees Robin and Beastboy* So, you're the help Griffin told me about."

Beastboy: "Yeah, I'm Beastboy." Robin: "And I'm Robin. You are…"

?: "I'm Coyote, Griffin told me a little about the Teen Titans. Is Raven really here?"

Robin: "Yeah, and how did she tell you about us, we never heard her?" Coyote: "Well, all the members of The Pack have Wolf Telepathy. We are either born with it, or we learn it at a certain age. It's basically regular telepathy, but it's limited." Beastboy and Robin: "Okay, that's actually cool."

Coyote: "Well if you'll excuse me, *snaps Alex's neck* I have to give this to Shadow and Dove. I'd go look for the rest of the Titans, if I were you, before the Cannibals come, *shiver* now they put the Demon in Demonic." With that he transformed into a coyote, and dragged the dead body toward the fire.

Coyote was Robin's height, had short dirty blonde hair and golden colored eyes. He was wearing a gray muscle shirt and baggy black pants.

**WITH GRIFFIN **

?: "Seriously Greg, you can't hit the smallest member of The Flock. *dodge* Greg don't be sad, you can always get a job as a whor-" she got hit in the face by Greg's foot.

Griffin: "Hey Greg! *he turned around* DON'T HURT MY FRIENDS!" She then bit into his shoulder using her enlarged canines and he slowly bleed to death, since she bit a vain. She walked over to the girl in the yellow cloak.

Griffin asked "Nightingale, you okay?" Nightingale answered "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the help Grif." Griffin replied "No problem Nightingale. That's what best friends are for." She said the last part with a smile. "Now help me carry Greg's fat ass to the fire. I'm not as strong as Wolf, I can't carry this shit by myself." They both laughed, and ran toward the fire while carrying Greg.

**AT THE FIRE **

Shadow: "First things first, ROLE CALL! Dove!" Dove replied "HERE!" She said as she threw a dead body into the fire.

Shadow said: "NIGHTINGALE!" Nightingale, Griffin and a dead Greg came, Nightingale answered: "HERE!" Griffin said "Don't forget ME!" Everyone chuckled, while Nightingale and Griffin threw the body in the fire. Shadow said: " Alright, we have all of The Flock. Now for The Pack."

Dove said "Wait, where's Owl?" Shadow answered "He's helping Raven with the injured."

Griffin said " Anyway, Coyote!" Coyote replied "HERE!" As he dragged the dead body of Alex toward the fire. Griffin helped him put Alex into the fire while saying "Hyena! Dingo! Canine! Husky!"

?: "HERE!" Four voices said as one. Everyone turned around to see Raven walking beside 2 girls, and 2 boys, about 18 years old. All have dog like ears on top of their heads.

Raven said "Looks like everyone is here but, where's Wolf? He didn't get hurt did he!" Wolf walked behind Raven and said "Rae that's sweet, *he put his arms around her waist* you still care about me." Raven blushed and replied " Yes but Wo-Wolf, can you let go of me now." He pulled her closer to him, making her blush deepen. Griffin smirked at this, while Beastboy had smoke coming out of his ears, the other Titans were awestricken, and the others were smiling while shaking their heads.

Griffin: "Alright Romeo, let Juliet go so we can go home before the Cannibals come." Wolf sighed then slowly let Raven go, so she can go back to the Titans. The Pack then started to head home. Raven then said " Thanks Griffin and Wolf, *he turned around* do you and The Pack want to come over later, for *she looked at Shadow for confirmation* for movie night?" Wolf smiled then said "Yeah, I-I mean, we would like that. " Griffin then said with a mischievous smile "We pick the movie, you get the food." Raven looked at The Flock, and the Titans and said "Alright, you guys come at 11."

**P.S. I NEED A HORROR MOVIE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. GIVE ME A SUMMARY OF IT AND HOW SCARY IT IS (1-10 AND 10 BEING THE SCARIEST).**


	11. SORRY GUYS!

As many of you may have noticed I haven't been updating my story in MANY months.

The reason is that I had to re-download it due to a virus being on my old computer.

I have a new computer now but due to an extreme amount of homework I won't be able to upload the story for a while.

Now, just because I'm not uploading it DOESN'T mean I won't be continuing the story.

I will be working on the story but now instead of Friday night through Sunday afternoon, I will be working on it only Saturday afternoon.

For now I will be editing the story because i've noticed many mistakes.

I want my few story followers to spread the word about my story and don't give on me.

I will also be giving you guys sneak peeks into future chapters (Later on in the year).

Those pictures/drawings will be shown on my Deviantart page (the link is in my profile).


	12. Chapter 12

**Movie Night & Surprises**

When Alexis, Amira, Raven, and the Titans made it back to the palace they all walked into the garden. Once in the garden Alexis, Amira, and Raven all sat down underneath a tree that's in the center of the garden, while Beast boy turns into a monkey and sits down a branch, Robin and Cyborg sat down a few feet away from Raven, Amira and Alexis, and lastly Starfire was flying around the garden admiring the Azarathian plants. While Raven was watching Starfire fly around Amira said "So Raven, how was it seeing Wolf again after 5 years?" Everyone looked at Raven and her face had an emotionless expression. She looked at Amira and said "Well Dove, seeing Wolf again was…enjoyable." Amira rolled her eyes while Alexis smirked. Alexis was about to say something when a nearby batch of flowers flew into the air. Everyone looked at the flowers and when Amira and Alexis saw what flowers they were, they started laughing like crazy.

While Raven was putting her hood up to hide her growing blush, the Titans looked at 3 of them like they were crazy. Beast boy jumped out of the tree, morphed back into his normal self and said "Dude…why are you guys laughing that hard?" Alexis calmed down and said "That's because little Rae-Rae here just ripped out her precious blue Delphiniums." Amira stopped laughing and said "Those delphiniums are her favorites because they're her favorite color and Wo-" Amira couldn't finish her sentence because Raven used her powers to engulf Amira's mouth and stop her from talking. She glared at her and Alexis then said "Both of you, shut it. If either of you say one more word, then I'll personally send you into another dimension."

Amira and Alexis smirked at Raven while the Titans looked a little scared for them. Once Raven released Amira's mouth, Amira said "Whatever you say Princess, but fine. We won't tell them about you and Wolf." Alexis smiled and said "Yet." Raven glared at him and Starfire said "Friend Raven, do you have feelings for this Wolf?" Raven was about to answer when Alexis pulled down her hood and said "Does this answer your question Starfire?" Starfire smiled while nodding and Alexis ran away from a now mad Raven. The Titans watched in awe as Raven didn't use any of her powers to try and catch a now flying Alexis, and yet she managed to tackle him to the down ground and dig her knees into his shoulders. Alexis started pleading with Raven to get up but she just dug her knees deeper. Raven looked up at Amira and said "Dove, if you wanna keep your boyfriend alive, don't have him touch my hood."

Amira chuckled, used her powers to separate Raven and Alexis. She then walked over to Alexis and said sternly "Shadow, you know how Raven feels about her hood. What would happen if she took away your lucky shirt?" Raven smirked evilly and Alexis said "NO! Not my lucky shirt! I'm sorry Raven! I'm so sorry!" Amira smiled, moved Raven closer to Alexis and herself, and said "Now Raven, do you accept Shadow's apology?" Raven rolled her eyes and said "Yes, I accept Shadow's apology. Now may you please release us? We still have to go get candy for movie night." Amira nodded and dropped both Raven and Shadow onto the garden floor.

While Raven floated down to the ground, Shadow fell onto his butt and he said "Thanks for the drop Dove." Amira smiled, kissed Alexis on the cheek and said "You're welcome Shadow. Now come on everybody. Let's go upstairs, go through the band room and walk toward the storage room on the third floor. That way we can get both the candy, and the couch to put in the garden." As everyone started to walk toward the hallways, Alexis sighed and said "Okay forget walking, it will take us at least an hour since the palace is so big." Dove smirked, while Raven rolled her eyes and said "I see you're still lazy." Alexis chuckled, put his arm around Raven's shoulders and said "And yet we're still friends for life." Raven smirked and said "Yeah, that's something I regret every few years." Dove laughed and she said "Alright Shadow, leave Raven alone for a little." Alexis frowned while Raven smiled proudly and Alexis sighed then walked over to Dove.

Cyborg said "So Raven, now that you're on Azarath you can feel all of your emotions now?" Raven nodded and said "Yes I can Cyborg, but there's still a limit on much emotion I can feel." Cyborg looked confused so Raven said "I can feel all of my emotions, but if I feel too much emotion, then things start to get destroyed." Amira smirked and said "Yeah Raven, like the time when you, *Crow* and Shadow went to the principal's house, stole his childhood photos and put them in the yearbook." While Shadow was laughing like crazy, the Titans starred at Raven in shock, Dove smiled at everyone, and Raven had a huge smile on her face and parts of her eyes were pink with a hint of grey. Several things in the hallway started floating so Raven had to calm down. Raven looked at Cyborg and said "You see, I can feel as many emotions as I want, it's just limited."Cyborg nodded and Shadow teleported everyone to the Storage room.

Once everyone was in the storage room Shadow, Starfire, and Beast Boy went to get the candy, Dove, and Cyborg went to get the couch, and Raven and Robin went to get the projector. Shadow, Starfire, and Beast Boy went to get the candy, Dove, and Cyborg went to get the couch, while Raven and Robin went to get the projector. Three hours later everyone was in the garden waiting for The Pack to arrive. Beast Boy was in the tree as a monkey, Raven was floating by the ceiling of the garden, and everyone else was sitting on the couch. Starfire suddenly flew next to Raven and when she saw the look on Raven's face, she knew that something was wrong. Starfire said "Raven, do you wish to do the 'girl-talk' later?" Raven smiled softly and said "Yes Starfire. Can Dove com along also?" Starfire smiled and said "Yes Raven, friend Dove can join us in the 'girl-talk' also." Raven smiled then everyone heard 3 scratch noises coming from the ceiling in a pattern.

Raven's eyes had a tint of pink in them and said "They still remember the code." Shadow smirked and said "Yeah. When you left Griffin needed to stay here more often for…personal reasons." Dove slightly glared at Shadow and said "Well Raven, let them in." Raven nodded then used her powers to create a claw, reached through the ceiling and pulled Coyote, Husky, Hyena, Dingo, and Canine through. When they were on the ground, Coyote waved at everyone and said "Griffin and Wolf are still picking out movies and they wanted us to come over early."

Coyote, Husky, Hyena, Dingo, and Canine all were in their human form. Coyote had short messy bright blonde hair, gold eyes and was wearing a white tank top, and baggy jeans. Husky and Hyena were fraternal twins. Husky was a girl and she had brown hair, bright green eyes, and was wearing a green t-shirt with matching sweat pants. Hyena was a boy and had black hair, clear blue eyes, and was wearing an orange t-shirt with grey sweat pants. Dingo and Canine were also twins and had orange hair, and hazel eyes. Dingo had bright orange hair, and was wearing a red wife beater, with grey sweat pants. Canine had dark orange hair and was wearing a white wife beater and black sweat pants. Husky and Dingo had paw-print earrings, and if you looked closely, you'd realize those were their communicators. Coyote's communicator was in the shape of a big dog tag, Canine's communicator was in the shape of a necklace (a manly one), and Hyena's communicator was in the shape of bracelet.

Canine smirked and said "Knowing Griffin, she'd choose either the Orphan or a Final Destination movie."Husky and Hyena chuckled while Dingo shook her head, and Coyote smirked. Dove chuckled and said "You guys never get tired of making fun of Grif, do you?" Husky smirked and said "Nope, she's so fun to mess with." Hyena, Coyote, and Dingo nodded and Dingo said "So Shade, what are who are the new people?" Coyote shook his head and said "Do you ever pay attention to what we say through our telepathy?" Dingo smiled and said "Nope!" Shadow rolled his eyes and after he introduced the Teen Titans he said "How about we play hide and seek? I know it's a little childish but we have tons of places to hide?" Everyone nodded and Raven said "You guys could play; I'll be meditating on the ceiling." Dove and Shadow nodded and while everyone got into their hiding spots, Raven floated up to the ceiling, put herself upside down and started meditating.

(3 Hours & Multiple games of Hide & Seek, Later)

Raven had finished meditating 10 minutes ago and was currently watching Starfire try and find Shadow and Dove. She had almost given when she heard shuffling in a tree in the back of the garden. Raven shook her head while smiling and chuckled when Shadow and Dove walked out of their hiding spot with messy clothes. All the boys (except Robin) cheered for Shadow while the girls smirked knowingly at Dove. They both blushed and everyone heard 3 scratch marks in a pattern. Raven smiled, teleported onto the roof, then appeared back in the middle of the garden with Wolf and Griffin who were smiling.

Wolf was in his human form while Griffin was still a giant lioness with eagle wings on her back. Wolf had on a wife muscle shirt and black sweatpants. Wolf's communicator was is the shape of a ring that he had on his pinky finger. Wolf smiled at Raven and said "Hey Rach. Me and Griffin brung the movies, we have Children of the Corn, the 2009 movie, Griffin picked it." Griffin smiled then walked over to Dove who put her bone back into her wing. Griffin whimpered but then flew around the garden to test her wing. The Titans looked at Griffin in slight awe because she acted the she never broke her wing. Wolf smirked and said "And I chose the new earth movie Supernatural Shit. It's said to be a comedy and horror movie, mostly a comedy." Raven nodded and looked at Griffin.

Griffin looked back at Raven and said "What?" Raven kept staring at Griffin so Wolf said "Change back Grif, your wing is fixed." Griffin groaned, stood up and transformed back into her human self. She had the same shoulder length curly dark brown hair with red streaks, and dark brown eyes. She had very light brown skin and was wearing a black and red tank top, baggy pants that were ripped, and her communicator was a chocker (without spikes). She looked at Wolf and said "Ya happy now?" Wolf nodded and said "Yes, I missed seeing my cousin in her human form." Griffin rolled her eyes then she turned to the Titans and said "Hey Titans." She then transformed back into her griffin form, but transformed into a cub, climbed up the tree and laid down on a branch a few feet above Beast Boy (he's still a monkey). Wolf huffed and said "SO! Which movie do we watch first, Children of the Corn, or Supernatural Shit?"

After a few minutes of everyone arguing Raven frowned and yelled " QUIET!" Everyone looked at her in surprise and she said "We're watching Children of the Corn first so that Griffin, Coyote, Hyena, and Dingo would shut up!" She glared at them and while Hyena and Dingo looked worried, Coyote and Griffin looked at each other, shrugged and laid back down in their spots. Raven raised an eyebrow and said "After that we'll be watching Supernatural…" She wouldn't say the name so Griffin chuckled and said "Supernatural Shit." Raven looked at her then said "We'll be watching that next to get our minds off of our fear from the first movie." Everyone nodded, got in their seats and while Dove put the first movie in the projector, Griffin jumped down from the tree and got comfortable in between Wolf and Raven.

(92 Minutes Later)

When the movie was over, Raven had a death grip on Wolf's arm and was looking at the screen, Beast Boy slowly stuck his head out from behind the tree leaves, Starfire moved Robin's cape away from her face, and Cyborg slowly lowered the candy bowl away from his face. Shadow, Dove, Wolf, Griffin, Robin, Coyote, Husky, Hyena, Dingo, and Canine's faces all went from shock to laughter at how each other's faces looked. Griffin moved out from in between Raven and Wolf, transformed back into her human form and said "Man was that movie good or what!" Everyone nodded and Wolf noticed Raven was still holding his arm. He smirked, looked down at her and said "Hey Rae, are you okay?" Raven looked at Wolf and said "Yeah, I'm fine." She slowly let go of his arm and Husky muttered "Rae and Wolf sitting in a tree." Hyena smirked at her and said "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Coyote chuckled and said "First comes love." Griffin said "Then comes marriage." Dingo said "Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" They all laughed when they saw that Wolf and Raven had blushes on their faces.

Raven slowly used her powers to put up her hood, but Wolf stopped her by grabbing her hand and he said "Rae don't, you know you look cute when you blush." Raven let a small smile grace her face and as Beast Boy glared angrily at Wolf the rest of the Titans smirked at her because they were happy to see that she was happy. Robin cleared his throat causing everyone to quiet down and he said "Now that everyone's calm, can someone put in the second movie?" Husky smirked at Wolf and Raven then said "I'll do it!" She grabbed Supernatural Shit and started walking toward the projector. As Husky was walking back to her seat, Coyote explained to Starfire what him and the other members of The Pack just sang.

Once the movie was playing everyone quieted down immediately and started eating candy. About halfway through the movie Raven went rigid and suddenly floated in the air. Griffin suddenly stiffed the air and said "Hey Pack, is it just me or is there a new scent in the air?" Wolf, Coyote, Husky, Hyena, Dingo, and Canine shrugged then stiffed the air also. Wolf frowned his eyebrows and said "There's a new scent alright, but it doesn't make sense. The scent's oddly familiar." All the members of The Pack kept sniffing the air until they all surrounded Raven. Everyone was confused until Hyena's eyes widened greatly and he said "He's alive." The Titans looked at Hyena confused as hell and Griffin said "That's impossible we all saw him die…only a spell can bring him back and it didn't work!" Griffin looked at Shadow and said "Could he still be alive, Shadow?" Shadow looked at Dove, then turned to Griffin with a smile and said "There is no could Griffin. Since the spell didn't work, he is alive." The Titans got even more confused and Beast Boy said "Dude, who are you guys talking about?!"

While The Pack frowned at him, Dove slowly walked over to Raven and watched her closely as she struggled to not let the person control her. Dove gasped and let out a few tears because when Raven opened her eyes they flashed dark blue. Dove grabbed a strong hold of Raven and said "Raven calm down! It's him, he's not dead!" When Raven still didn't calm down Dove got aggrivated covered them both in a bubble of her powers and yelled into Raven's ear "RACHEL CROW'S ALIVE! LET HIM IN!" Raven immediately stopped struggling and when Dove let them both out of her energy bubble, she her tears rolling down her cheeks and tackled Raven's figure in a hug. 'Raven' stumbled back a little, blinked and said "D-Did it work?" Dove looked at 'Raven' in the eyes and said "Welcome back Kevin." Kevin blinked, turned around and smiled a huge smile when he saw Shadow.

The Titans gasped because when they looked at Raven everything about her was the same except her chakra gemstone was blood red, her eyes were very dark blue (almost purple but not quite), and whenever she talked it wasn't her voice. The voice was very deep, mature voice (think Taylor Lautner). Shadow smiled and said "Good to see you Crow. Where are you?!" Raven, or should I say Crow was about to answer when he slouched down in agony. He groaned then looked up at Shadow with tears in Raven's eyes. He said "I can't say Alexis. Just know that I'm trying to escape, keep the windows open, the doors, unlocked, and.." He screamed in agony and while he was screaming you could hear his voice changing from his to Raven's and back to his. Crow looked up with tears now running down Raven's cheeks and he said "Tell Raven, to use the stone!" His voice faded, Raven's eyes turned back into their usual purple and she fainted, but luckily Shadow caught her. Shadow looked at Dove and said "I'll bring her to the infirmary connected to her room while you try and find out where Crow is." Dove nodded and as she teleported out of the room, Shadow started running down the hallway, the Titans, and The Pack followed him, to make sure that Raven was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Infirmary & Memories**

Once Shadow got Raven into her room, everyone but Wolf got blocked out of her room but a force field. While the Titans argued about getting to Raven, The Pack just stood there watching Raven with worry in their eyes. Shadow gave Raven to Wolf and said "You know what to do, get her hooked up to everything while I talk to them." Wolf's eyes never left Raven who was now in his arms sweating. Wolf said "Okay Shadow, I hope she's okay." As Wolf went into the infirmary, Shadow looked at the Titans said "If you guys would shut up!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and the remaining members of The Pack looked at him with slightly widened eyes, Shadow said "I'd explain why you guys can't get into her room."

After a few seconds the Titans quieted down and Shadow said "Before Raven left Azarath something…happened, something that traumatized her for a while and possibly still does. After that happened Dove, a few monks, and I performed multiple spells so that no intruder could come into the palace. That's the reason why there are no guards anywhere in or around the palace. We all performed the spell to protect the entire palace and as an extra precaution, protect each and every room in the palace. The reason why none of you can get into Raven's room is because before she left either you never came to her room, or she never granted you permission to enter her room." All the Titans nodded and Beast Boy said "Wait, if no one can enter the room unless the room owner said they can, then how could I was able to get into that dude's room?"

Shadow was about to answer when Dove appeared next to him, glared at Beast Boy, and said "First off, that dude you're talking about is my younger brother." Shadow looked at her calmly which caused Dove to relax and she said "Second, Raven used a temporary spell to let you in, and lastly." She turned to Shadow and said "I wasn't able to find Crow's exact whereabouts but I know he's somewhere in Rough Azarath. How's Raven?" Shadow looked at the door leading to the infirmary and said "She was sweating so I had Wolf take her in so I can get Raven's friends to quiet down." Shadow looked at the Titans with an annoyed expression and suddenly all the members of The Pack sighed in relief. Everyone looked at them and Canine said "Wolf said Raven's okay; she just used up too much power while being in Crow's body. She's exhausted so all she needs is some rest." The Titans, Dove, and Shadow all sighed in relief and Wolf stuck his head out of the doorway leading to the infirmary and said "Rae's sleeping but she can still use her telepathy. She said you guys can come into her room, and for Dove to use the spell to let them in." Dove smirked, muttered the spell under her breath, looked at everyone outside the door and said "You all can come in, just Don't Touch ANYTHING." The Titans and The Pack nodded and everyone followed Dove and Shadow to the infirmary.

_Author's Note: From here until she wakes up, Raven will be talking to everyone telepathically._

Once in the infirmary, they saw Wolf in in his wolf pup form, curled up next to Raven's head watching her with great worry. Everyone formed a circle around Raven's hospital and after a few minutes of silence Raven told them telepathically "I'm not dead, why is everyone quiet?" Everyone chuckled and Beast Boy said "Raven, you're first joke." Raven scoffed and said "Quiet Beast Boy." Beast Boy frowned and Wolf rubbed his puppy head against Raven's cheek. Everyone watched as a small smile grew on Raven's face and she said "Wolf, quit it or get off the bed." Wolf smiled, got off the bed and turned into his human form and said "You know you love me Rach." When she didn't say anything back Wolf smiled a huge smile and Griffin said "Anyway, Raven what'd you see while you were in Crow's body?" Raven frowned and said "Give me a minute Griffin." She nodded and a minute later everyone saw what Raven saw while she was in Crow's body.

Crow's eyes opened to see a very dark room that's only lit by a circle that's surrounding him. Raven frowned and said "We're currently in a cage, with a magic circle made out of holy water." Wolf noticed that Raven's eyes flashed red so he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Raven eyes turned back to normal, smirked at him and said "Crow hasn't been able to contact anyone at all because of this vile thing. The circle is also why I couldn't tell it was him when he used me a walkie-talkie, I couldn't sense his presence." Everyone smirked at Raven's second attempt at a joke and suddenly a bright light from across the room started getting bigger, which meant there was a door there. Raven started scowling and when the figure got close enough Shadow and Dove eye's flashed red also. Wolf, Griffin, and Coyote calmed them down and the figure said "What's up Roth, don't wanna eat your shit?" The figure leaned forward toward the cage and all the members of The Pack growled and said "Demetrie."

Demetrie had red skin, demon horns coming out of the sides of his forehead, long black hair, extremely evil smile on his face, and scary black eyes. He was wearing a tight collar on his neck that said "Rose's property", a black muscle shirt, leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. Demetrie threw the food at Kevin's face and as it slid down his face he smirked darkly and said "What a shame, seeing Crow being turned into small-ass lowlife piece of shit." That must've been when Raven snapped while inside Crow's body because the next thing everyone knows, they were pulled forward only to back away in pain because Demetrie sprayed Crow with a bottle of hoy water. The Pack, Shadow, Raven, and Dove all screamed and furiously wiped their faces clean of the non-existent holy water, the Titans starred at them in shock.

When they recovered they watched as Demetrie got up and started walking away until a plate hit the back of his head. Raven smirked at that and said "Now, the plate hitting his head, I don't know if that was mean who did that or Crow." Shadow, Dove, and Wolf smirked and said "I say both." Raven smirked then screamed in agony as Demetrie cut Crow's body in his side and then poured holy water in the wound. As Raven screamed in agony everything started to fade and the Titans panicked. Robin said "Raven! Are you okay?" When her screams slowly died down she was breathing heavily so Shadow said "Raven will be fine in about an hour. We're being brought out of her memory and going back to the infirmary." He looked at Dove and said "Dove, when we get back check if there's any holy water in her body or on her okay." Dove nodded, helped Raven back onto her feet.

When everyone was back in the infirmary Raven sat up in the infirmary bed, shaking and while the Titans (mainly Starfire) kept asking her if she was okay, Wolf grabbed her hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb. Raven smiled and when Wolf had to let go of her hand so that she could get checked for holy water, her smile left her face. Starfire smiled at Raven when she saw that while Beast Boy's ears lowered because he thought that he didn't have a chance with Raven anymore. While Raven was being checked for any holy water, Husky said "Raven, can I ask you something?" Raven looked at Griffin and said "Yes Husky. What's your question?" Husky looked Raven in the eyes and said "Why do you think that Demetrie kidnapped Crow?" Raven sighed, looked at Shadow and she said "Shadow, can you explain this for me, it hurts to talk about it." Shadow smiled softly and while Wolf grabbed Raven's hand again to get her to smile, Shadow sighed, rubbed his face and said "Husky, it's because when Crow and Raven were together they were extremely powerful. So powerful in fact that I remember when Raven got severely injured and Crow didn't know what to do, with a simple hand grab, he wiped out half of the full demon population." Everyone's eyes widened except for Dove and Raven. Shadow smirked at their faces and said "I would like to ask all The Pack members a question." They all nodded and Alexis said "How many of you clearly remember Crow?"

Wolf smiled and said "I remember how me and Crow used to help Raven rescue people from demons, before we formed our teams." Griffin smirked showing her dimple and said "I don't remember much clearly, but I do remember how him and Raven would me take care of me when Wolf had to go somewhere." Shadow nodded and Hyena said "I remember Crow's jokes were so funny that a few of us would piss ourselves." Everyone but the Titans chuckled and they saw a tear run down Raven's cheek. Dingo and Canine said "We remember how Raven and Crow saved our asses from a few full demons when they robbed our house." Raven smirked at the memory and Husky said "I remember how one year at Half-Blood High, me and Crow pranked the history teacher for giving Dove, Shade, Wolf, and Rae detentions for something that you guys didn't do, and we never got caught for it." Dove, Shadow, Raven, and Wolf chuckled and said "Oh yeah, I remember that day." Dove looked at Raven and said "Alright Raven, you're clean of any holy water in your system, and there's none on you." Raven nodded, got off the infirmary and said "Alright boys get out of the infirmary and my room."

All the boys looked offended and said "Go, Starfire wants to have girl-talk, and don't even try eavesdropping, every room in the palace can become sound proof with the touch of a button." All the boys frowned and while most of them left the room, Wolf and Shadow stayed there with smirks on their faces. Dove smiled, rolled her eyes playfully then kissed Shadow's cheek before pushing him out the room. Wolf looked at Raven with a playful smirk on his face and a slightly raised eyebrow. Raven chuckled, shook her head and said "You get a hug, not a kiss." Wolf shrugged and said "I'll be happy either way." Raven smirked at his reply and gave him a hug. As they were pulling away Wolf whispered in Raven's ear "I missed you Rachel, I missed _us_." Raven blushed lightly and Griffin chuckled and said "Goodbye Romeo! Now go make sure Dingo and Canine don't kill each other." Wolf smirked, ruffled Griffin's hair a little and said "Alright, see ya cuz." He then walked out of the room with a huge smiled on his face leaving Raven to the smirking Starfire, Dove, Husky, and Griffin.

_**P.S. Anyone have an idea who Crow is yet?**_


End file.
